Famous Love
by mimi86
Summary: What happens when two rival groups make a bet to prove who is the best band? Utter chaos.


**Title: **Famous Love

**Summary:** What happens when two rival groups make a bet to prove whose the best band? Utter chaos! It's an all out contest, boys vs girls. The rules? Anything goes. Which band has what it takes to be the best and, what happens when two unlikely members end up falling for each other, when the paparazzi threaten to tear them apart? Things are a lot more complicated when you are a high class celebrity.

**Pairings:** Sess/Kag, Mir/San, Inu/Kik

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. Only this crazy plot Y_Y

* * *

It had to have been the most dumbest thing anyone had ever done! Making a bet to show those damn asshole's a thing or two!

'_Nice one Kagome!'_

Laying on the bed was none other Kagome Higuarshi, a guitar resting on the mattress as her fingers tapped the smooth wood of the base. Pursing her lips as she frowned, Kagome stared up at the ceiling of her room. Sango and, Ayame were hanging around the house doing who knows what! An aggravated sigh left the girls lips as she sat up, huffing in annoyance.

Really now, what _was_ she thinking!

"Kagome!"

Glancing at the door as she heard her friend running up the steps, Kagome waited. In came a heavy breathing Sango, grinning. Automatically, Kagome narrowed her eyes at the girl in suspicion.

" Ryura called. He wants us in the studio tomorrow to see what we came up with."

Blinking at her friend, Kagome nodded and, laid on her pillows. Sensing her friends distress, Sango walked to the bed and, tossed herself on it, mindful of the guitar that was on it. "What's wrong?" She asked, clearly concerned.

"What was I thinking Sango?" Kagome asked, shifting her gaze to the far off wall.

"About?"

"The bet!"

"Oh...that." Sango said, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?"

Just before Sango could even reply to the outburst, Ayame came in, brushing aside that flaming red hair. Grinning, she shrugged and, leaned on the door.

"What do you want us to say? That it's your fault? It's not that big of a deal Kagome."

"Yeah but–"

"But?" Sango asked with a perked eyebrow.

"Look what I got us into! Do you honestly believe that WE can actually beat Toxic Dragons? " Both Ayame and, Sango stared at their raven headed leader, unsure of what to say. With a glance at eachother they nodded.

"Why can't we?" Ayame asked, a frown creasing her lovely features.

Kagome's mouth gaped open, the flopped closed over and, over again. Sango giggled and, with a shake of her head she stood up. Slipping her hands into her jeans pockets, she tilted her head to stare at her fishy looking friend.

"But...but!"

"But, but–" Sango mocked. " Just because we're new to this doesn't mean we can't do it Kagome. We just have to work harder. "

"A lot harder" Ayame pipped up.

"You guys really think we can?"

"Sure!" They both replied. " The publicity will be great for us to! Who knows things may just work out." Sango remarked with a shrug.

" Oh..." Staring at her friends, Kagome felt a lot better and, much more confident! Ayame came into the room, flopping onto Kagome's bed. She laid back, hands behind her head.

"So what do we have for a new song anyways? We all know Ryura is looking for something that would be better then the last."

"You know what he always says–" Sango scowled like Ryura, placing her hands on her hips the way he did when he was annoyed with them.

"You've gotta be business savvy really, or elso you get the piss taken out of you._" _She said mockingly. The girls burst out in a fit of laughter.

"He is sooo weird at times!" Ayame replied with a few snickers.

"Oh yeah! Then again, he's so creepy to at times." Kagome remarked.

" Yeah, but not like Naraku! Ugh. He's so freaky it make me wonder how Kikyou can put up with him. When he stares at you, you just want to shiver!" Sango growled, rubbing the goose pebbles on her arms. Ayame and, Kagome nodded in agreement

The girls remained perched on Kagome's bed, all thinking of random things. It felt like only yesterday, when they were discovered by big music producer Ryura. The girls were at a local talent show, singing one of the songs Kagome had written for the group when he arrived.

* * *

**Flashback**

_They had just finished their song, each girl cheesy grinning as the crowd applauded them. The winners were going to be chosen in just a few moments. A tall, skinny man, dressed in a black suit walked on stage. The groups were standing on stage behind them, each of them praying that they would win the grand prize._

_"I hold in my hand the name of the band for 2010's annual talent show! Grand prize winners receive a chance to record an album with famous music producer Bankotsu Helbard of Shichinintai records! "_

_The crowd of onlookers cheered as said man walked on stage. Sporting an Armani suit, a charming smile and, a smooth voice to match those good looks, he waved and, gratefully accepted the microphone from the man._

_"Thanks Dan. Envelope please." All the girls in the audience and, bands couldn't help but swoon at that voice._

_"Remember guys–" he paused " And ladies. You are all winners even if you don't get a contract to record with us, we're always looking for new talent." With a rip to the white paper, he pulled out the winning name._

_This is what it came down to. Days of practicing, writing down the lyrics, and perfecting the harmony of it all was riding on this. Kagome, Sango and, Ayame clutched eachothers hands so tightly that their fingers were turning purple. Still no one made any move to let go. 'This is it!'_

_" The winners of the 2010 Annual Talent show are IIEnvi! " He cheered. Applause erupted from the crowd as the group of five boys ran to the center stage. The other groups cheered them on, just with not as much enthusiasm._

_After a few moments, the crowd dispersed slowly but, surely. Kagome and, her friends walked out last, clutching the back packs as they walked from the back doors to the front. A limo waited outside and, as they were about to head home to pig out from the loss, someone approached them._

_He was tall, dark, handsome and, offered them a music deal. The rest was history._

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"I still say he gets his hair done. There is no way it can be that natural shade of teal." Sango said, turning to lay on her back. Kagome was already sitting up, strumming on her guitar.

" It looks to natural to be fake!" Ayame said. " I mean, no professional can get his hair to blend in those shades! There is just NO WAY."

Kagome listened to the debate, her fingers unconsciously playing with the strings, making a new tune. This wasn't something new that they did. In fact, it was an old topic: Ryura's hair. Rolling her eyes at the duo, she closed her eyes and, listened to the sound she was making.

Her mind wandering back to the day she made the bet with cold ass, play boy _Sesshomaru Tashio._ Notorious leader of the Toxic Dragons.

**Two weeks prior...**

Kagome was actually trying to adjust the three chains she had dangling on her slightly baggy, cargo pants,the same ones riding low on her hips. The pink shirt she had on was just a few inches above her naval, tied into a tight knot on the back. Her mid length hair had some of it tied up in two pig tails with the rest loose. She wasn't one for lots of make up but, had shades of pink, black and silver applied to her eyes, making her blue eyes just pop!

She wasn't used to wearing such clothing but, who was she to complain and, when she glanced up, she caught sight of Sango and, Ayame. They seemed to have it worse then her. Tight, low riding pants, shorts that were tighter then tight! Skin wasn't even left to the imagination with these choice in clothes but, as Ryura told them repeatedly. _Sex sells._

Sango approached her friend, her long, brown hair tied up in a high pigtail, while she tugged her white shorts a bit. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled one fingerless glove out and, tossed it to Kagome.

"They said put it on."

Who knew that anything could be hid in there. Slipping on the glove, Kagome huffed. "This is so wrong!"

"Well not like we can do anything. This is what we wanted. No one said it would be like–" Ayame paused, motioning to the outfits. "Be easy?"

Just then Ryura approached the girls, flipping his black phone close. Reaching up he took her shades off, flashed the girls a grin and, chuckled.

"Well...you girls look good. Ready for your debut?" He asked. When he received nods from the group he began to lead them to the studio.

" You have five minutes, don't screw up and, make sure you each have enough room to dance. You are on after Toxic Dragons. "

As he led them into the back stage area, Kagome murmured something about getting water. She heard when the crowd clapped as the boy band finished. Rushing back to the staged area, Kagome managed to make it just as they were about to go on. The boy band didn't even go off stage, instead they sat on the comfy chairs in the corner with their host.

The song they performed was one of Kagome's earlier works that Ryura liked. As they finished, the girls were greeted with a loud roar of applause and, cheers. Their hearts pumped in their chests and, they were motioned to sit down.

The interview began and, not five minutes into it did _it_ happen.

" Well when can we expect an album from the Shikon Jewels?" Their host asked, genuinely intrigued.

Kagome grinned. " Well we have one in the works and, we're really hoping that it will be a big hit! I have no doubt that it will. " She replied confidentially.

Tapping her pen on the desk, their host flipped her sleek, straight hair from her face. "Will we be expected any music videos with both bands in the near future?"

Before anyone could make a reply to that question, Sesshomaru replied. " Toxic Dragons do not play with amateurs."

Everyone in the crowd, their host included, were shocked by the statement.

"Perhaps with a more experienced band or, singer though, we will." He remarked cooly.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were flushed in embaressment. The girls could see Ryura shake with anger at the statement. How dare this snobby jerk insult them! Abruptly Kagome stood and, glared daggers at Sesshomaru, who just perked a eyebrow in question.

All eyes fell on the leader of the female group. " Afraid ?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Of?"

"The fact that we can out shine you any time, any place!" She huffed, folding her arms against her chest. Sesshomaru stood, growling, taking a step towards the small girl.

" This Sesshomaru fears _nothing. _ If you think you can keep up, if not do better then us, prove it."

"Oh well will!" Kagome spat like a hissing feline.

" State your terms girl."

"K..Kagome?" Sango stuttered, unsure if she should stop her friend.

" Hey!" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at his older sibling.

" The International Music Awards are in eight months. Each band has until that night to see which one is the best. We judge by how many awards we win. Loser, well..._losers_ will sing a song and, come out in a video of the winners choice, .what." she stated the last part slowly, emphasizing her point with each word.

Her hand shot out, and she waited for Sesshomaru to shake her hand. He glowered at the girl, while placing his hand in hers. They both squeezed and, shook, making the deal offical.

"Well...there you have it! A battle of the bands, and you saw it first on Tokyo Pop Music! " with that said, they were cut to commercial, everyone still cheering and, clapping.

An old school battle of the bands. Tokyo's hot new pop stars Shikon Jewels, rising to stardom, versus the ever sexy, multi platinum boys of Toxic Dragons.

* * *

"Kagome!"

"Ka-go-me!"

"Eh? What!" She blinked out of her stupor.

"Come on! We're going to the studio!" Sango said, Ayame already waiting by the door.

" Why?"

"Don't you have a new song you've been working on? Let's put it together and, see what we get! Ryura wants to see anyways."

"Oh...okay! " Standing up, she packed her bag and, ran out with Sango and, Ayame.

This battle of the bands contest may just prove to be interesting.

* * *

"Ugh! This crap is so stupid! Thanks a lot Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped, tossing his back pack carelessly onto the sofa.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched in annoyance. The stupid half-breed. Always complaining about the most _ridiculous_ things!

Miroku silently came in, hands in the pockets of his jeans. They were having a slightly difficult time coming up with the choreography for a new song for their album . After all, they were in a contest with those damn _Shikon Jewels._

" Tch, if you didn't make that fuckin' deal with that girl, we wouldn't be under this pressure! " The half breed growled. Miroku watched in slight amusement at the argument. Over the past few weeks, they had been arguing.

" Now, now Inuyasha. Let us think of this as a blessing in disguise. For all we know, this could be something good for our career." Came Miroku's calm reply.

"HA! As if! " To prove his point, Inuyasha grabbed the remote control to their flat screen, HD televison. Turning it on and, finding the music station he growled. Coming out of the speakers were the Shikon Jewels song '_Diamonds'_ The boys watched the girls dance and, sing with the men they had found for the video.

In all honesty, even if they didn't admit it a loud, the video was very well done, and the song itself was definitely catchy.

It was something they each kept to themselves.

"See what I mean!" Inuyasha yelled after a few minutes. Again he flipped through the stations, channel after channel, all everyone talked about were these damnable girls, or the bet that was going on. Both bands were getting a ton of publicity! Good AND bad!

Just then, their manager Myoga came in. Ending the call he was on, he sighed, sitting down. " How is the routine coming?"

"Heh, ask that bastard!" Inuyasha huffed.

Everyone else turned their heads to the leader. "Well?" Myoga said.

"It is coming along. The moves are a bit difficult but, it will be ready before the shoot."

"Ah. Good. Then I believe it is time for me to tell you that I have word of the girls." The old flea demon said, snuggling into the cushioned chair more.

"I received word that they are in the process of recording a few new songs. They have also been working on a routine as well. " Myoga glanced at the three boys, before the fourth member came in with a bottle of water.

"Ah Kouga! I was just telling the boys that the girls from Shikon Jewels are very busy with a few things themselves. I hear that it their songs are very well written as well. Perhaps it's time to step it up a notch?"

Sesshomaru glared. " How did you hear of this?"

Myoga chuckled. " I have my own connections Sesshomaru. " Standing up, Myoga walked out, snatching the unopen bottle of water from Kouga in the process.

"Now what?" He asked while glaring at the retreating form of their manager.

"We continue practice." Sesshomaru snapped, stalking out of the room, leaving the others to follow.

This was no walk in the park like he assumed it would be.

'_Ridiculous._"

* * *

_**A/N**_: Ha! Finally! The new, _**IMPROVED **_edition of Famous Love! Yay. Enjoy! It did take me a few minutes to think up a name for each group compared to the old ones I had when I previously had this published. The song 'Diamonds' Is actually sung by Christina Millian. The quote that Ryura had said to the girls was said by Melanie B. from Spice Girls when they were around. I liked it and, figured for his character in MY story it's something he would say. Well! I have other stories to update as well. Woe to me. LOL


End file.
